sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 18 Chương 9
Chương 9: Lịch sử điêu khắc Các Lãnh Chúa khu vực lục địa trung tâm không hề ưa Weed chút nào. “Chỉ vì hắn có chút nổi tiếng ở game Continent of Magic mà thiên hạ bảo rằng chúng ta không nên bất cẩn đánh nhau với hắn ở Royal Road.” “Weed mà là Chiến Thần à? Một cái mẩu đất cỏn con như thế sẽ dễ dàng hóa thành tro bụi nếu nó nằm ở lục địa trung tâm.” “Chỉ vì hắn ta đã hoàn thành một vài cái nhiệm vụ mà mọi người nghĩ là không thể.” Mỗi một Lãnh Chúa ở khu vực lục địa trung tâm đều có chung một suy nghĩ từ lịch sử đã quá đẫm máu của họ. Họ vốn là những người chơi đáng chú ý ngay từ những ngày đầu ở Royal Road, nổi lên hơn hẳn qua chiến trận trước những người chơi khác và dành được nhiều thành tựu đáng kể. Mỗi Lãnh Chúa đều sở hữu một lực lượng tinh nhuệ bao gồm ít nhất 80.000 người. Mỗi lãnh địa được cai quản đều có rất nhiều người chơi qua lại. "Morata chả là cái mẹ gì cả.” Sự oán giận và ghen tỵ tột cùng với Weed! Những kẻ đam mê chiến tranh ấy khá là khó chịu với danh tiếng mà Weed giành được thông qua những nhiệm vụ. Họ cũng cảm thấy lo lắng về số lượng newbie ở Morata. “Những tác phẩm điêu khắc được ban sự sống và có thể di chuyển... vậy ra điêu khắc một bức tượng cũng giống như triệu hồi quái vật? Ai mà biết được lại có một bí mật to lớn đến vậy ở trong skill Sculpting.” “Với tốc độ phát triển của Morata hiện tại, sẽ chẳng mấy mà vùng đất phương Bắc sẽ mở rộng lãnh thổ xuống khu vực lục địa trung tâm!” Các Lãnh Chúa đang trong cơn giận dữ. Tuy nhiên, Bad Ray của Guild Hermes chỉ đơn giản là chờ đợi kết quả cuộc chiến. Anh cố tình không xem tivi. Anh vẫn đi săn như thường lệ trong khi chờ đợi những tin tức về sự sụp đổ của Weed. Một điệp vụ luôn cập nhật cho anh những tin tức về cuộc chiến phía Bắc. Ngay cả khi nghe được tin xấu rằng Morata đã chiến thắng, thì anh cũng không thay đổi biển hiện khuôn mặt. "Vậy là Weed đã chiến thắng.” "Uhm, Morata không bị tổn hại gì nhiều. Liên Minh phương Bắc không đủ năng lực trên nhiều phương diện và cũng không có tính thần đoàn kết.” "Vậy là Morata mạnh hơn bọn họ à?” Bad Ray không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra. Vài ngày trước, các đài đã phân tích những báo cáo về sức mạnh của cả hai chiến tuyến. Từ những gì đã được nghe, Liên Minh phương Bắc hoàn toàn đủ lực để hoàn toàn áp đảo Morata. "Tôi đoán đó là do tài năng vượt trội của Weed.” "Uhm, điều đó có thể đúng. Không có từ nào để mô tả khả năng của hắn ta.” "..." "Hầu hết mọi người ở Morata đều tham gia trận chiến, và với sức mạnh cùng chiến thuật cũng như sự xuất hiện của các Knight vùng Kallamore, đã khiến cho Morata thu hút được nhiều người hơn. Trên internet đang tràn ngập tin tức vềđiều này.” Bad Ray vẫn biểu hiện một cách bình tĩnh. So với Guild Hermes, họ chỉ là những guild nhỏ ở phương Bắc. Tổng binh lực của họ còn lâu mới lung lay được quyền lực của vương quốc Haven. Chẳng có chút biểu hiện nào bên ngoài, nhưng bên trong tâm trí của anh thì lại khác. 'Weed đã dẫn dắt cuộc chiến và buộc Liên Minh phương Bắc phải đầu hàng...!' Nhiêu đó là quá đủ để hủy hoại tâm trạng của Bad Ray. ***** "Bán Rotten Dagger đâyyyyy. Rất sắc bén và là vật phẩm tuyệt vời để săn quái!" "Ai Blade Crooked nàooooooo. Một thanh kiếm rất tốt và mạnh dành riêng cho các newbie, tôi sẽ bán cho các bạn với giá ưu đãi nhứttttt!!!!" "Bán Leather Armor đây! Phần giáp ngực có hơi tí tan nát nhưng những phần còn lại vẫn cứ là OK!" Giao dịch giữa những newbie dao động từ vài đồng đến tối đa 5 vàng! Quảng trường Wyvern, Bingryong, Light và Yellowy đều chật cứng du khách. Cả bốn quảng trường mà cậu cho xây dựng đến giờ đều không còn một chỗ trống, tràn ngập các gian hàng. Tuy nhiên, sau cuộc chiến, số lượng newbie ở Morata đã tăng số lượng lớn. Sau khi được phát sóng, nó đã mở ra một cánh cửa cho một lượng lớn newbie. "Bán ba mẩu bánh mỳ lúa mạch đây." (3 mẩu mà cũng bán à? Tợp 1 phát thì hết) "Chú định bán nó để kiếm sống à?? " "Ờ thì đại loại là tôi cũng cần gom tí để đủ xiền mua vũ khi. "Huaaa, mặc dù ở đây có giếng uống nước, nhưng nước không thể khỏa lấp cơn đói của tôi. "Thank chú nhá. Mặc dù không khí lạnh của mùa xuân đang tràn về Morata nhưng nơi đây vẫn tràn đầy sức sống. Các Merchant tập sự lượn lờ xung quanh và vận chuyển một hay hai sản phẩm đặc sản. Hàng chục ngàn newbie tới chỗ Pavo để xây dựng ‘Bảo Tàng Nghệ Thuật Trung Tâm Morata’. Trong những ngày nghỉ còn lại, Weed vẫn còn nhiều việc cần phải làm. "Mình đã hoàn thành việc khôi phục các tác phẩm điêu khắc, vây giờ mình cũng phải đi săn cày level chút thôi. Mình cần phải tập trung lại không thì chắc chả thể nào an tâm khi mùa đông tới.” '' Chuyến đi du lịch vừa rồi đã rút ngắn thời gian nghỉ hè của cậu. ''"Hiện cửa sổ chỉ số cá nhân!" Level của Weed đã tăng lên 368 mặc dù cậu đã ban sự sống cho nhiều tác phẩm điêu khắc. Mỗi lần cậu tăng level, cậu lại tăng hết điểm số của mình vào strength và agility, trong khi những điểm số còn lại thì được tăng lên bởi nhiệm vụ, trang bị và các bức tượng. Bảng chỉ số của cậu cho thấy những dấu vết rõ rệt của những công việc nặng nhọc mà cậu đã bỏ thời gian vào làm. Nhìn lên các forum của Royal Road, các chỉ số của cậu cũng là một thứ đáng để bàn tới. Chẳng có ai có một bảng chỉ số giống được như cậu cả. "Không chỉ Geumini, Bingryong, King Hydra mà lv mình thậm chí còn thấp hơn bọn Wyvern." Chính do các nhiệm vụ, level của cậu lại trở thành một điểm bất lợi. Đó là bởi bản chất của các nhiệm vụ, để có thể thành công cậu chẳng thể tập trung đi săn như trước nữa. Level của cậu quá thấp để được cho là mạnh. Thay vì nâng cao trình độ skill, cậu lại đi gây dựng thêm quân đội cho các cuộc chiến tổng lực. "Người chơi trên tivi thường có level khoảng 420 trở lên... Mình không thể dừng lại và chờ đợi, đầu tiên, mình cần phải khôi phục con dấu." Weed bước vào một căn phòng nhỏ trong lâu đài của Lãnh chúa. "Bất cứ tác phẩm điêu khắc nào cũng được miễn sao không phải là một kiệt tác." Để tăng skill Sculpture Repair, cậu cần phải liên tục phá vỡ những bức tượng. Cậu đã phải trải qua những công việc khó khăn của việc tạo ra cái đẹp, đập vỡ những bức quý giá xong lại sửa lại. "Quả là một công việc khó khăn, có vẻ như thế, mình vẫn chưa nhận ra ý nghĩ của công việc này." Trong lúc than thở, cậu bắt đầu lựa một vài bức điêu khắc để chuẩn bị đập! "Có lẽ cái này được đấy." Weed chọn bức tượng có bảy đồng tiền quỷ. Bức tượng khắc họa một con quỉ bị ấn triện lên trán, vì nó không biết xấu hổ khi ngửa tay xin tiền. Trên gương mặt nó thậm chí còn có một nụ cười. Một con quỉ đang cầm một túi tiền! Bức điêu khắc cấp I luôn hàm chứa một ý nghĩa nhất định nào đó và đủ tốt để được khen ngợi. Weed nhìn vào bức tượng hoàn chỉnh ấy một lần cuối. “Nào!” Kwagkwag! Wajangchang! Peoseog! Cậu lấy bức tượng ra rồi gõ búa chan chát vào nó. Cậu đập bể đôi mắt, rồi phá hủy các khớp xương, rồi cuối cùng là xoắn cổ! “Con quỷ tiền của tôi!” Nỗi đắng cay và uất hận trào dâng khi cậu phải làm cái điều này. Fame đã giảm đi 5 điểm. Ngay sau đó, Weed bắt đầu gắn lại những mảnh vỡ của bức tượng rồi lại tiếp tục phá hủy. Cậu nhớ hình dáng của nó như in. Nên cậu có thể khôi phục nó khá nhanh. “Cái con quỷ tiền khủng khiếp này!” Liên tục đập rồi sửa! Thời gian trôi qua. Đó là một kiệt tác đã thừa sức vượt xa những gì mà một Sculptor tập sự có thể làm. Để đạt Trung cấp skill Sculpture Repair, cậu đã sử dụng bức tượng này. "Cần có một bức điêu khắc tốt để làm việc này, dù mình có đam mê nó hay ghét việc này đến thế nào!” '' Sau bức Con Quỷ Cầm Tiền thì đến bức Con Hà Mã Khát. Đó là một chú hà mã to như Yellowi đang ngậm một đồng trên sàn nhà. Con hà mã này tham đến cái độ nó ăn tiền với một thái độ quỉ quyệt – một tác phẩm hay và có ý nghĩa! Ngoài vấn đề về xiền ra, giá trị nghệ thuật của nó cũng hơn 1400. ''“Chết nè con!” Weed lộn ngược con hà mã lên rồi châm lửa nung chảy sắt. Trong lịch sử, loài người đã làm đủ trò để bạo ngược tiền bạc và hà mã. Yellowy từ đồng cỏ trở về chuồng để ngủ đã chứng kiến hết toàn bộ khung cảnh. Geumini, lũ Wyvern, Bingryong đang lượn lờ ở ngoài lâu đài của Lãnh chúa, lén lút theo dõi hành vi của Weed qua ô cửa sổ. "Tôi cần phải lắng nghe lời của chủ nhân nhiều hơn.” "May mà anh em mình éo phải con Hà Mã...” Các Bức Tượng Sống đã thề trung thành với chủ nhân của mình! Weed bắt đầu sử dụng tượng hà mã để luyện tiếp skill Sculpture Repair đạt tới Trung cấp level 7. Cậu đã làm việc này liên tục trong bốn ngày. Bởi vì cậu không phải làm những việc linh tinh như đi học, cậu có thể đầu tư mọi thời gian của mình vào Royal Road. "Bây giờ khôi phục lại Con dấu Hoàng Gia Ahreupen xem sao." Weed cẩn thận lôi cái dấu. Cậu đã bọc món đồ quí giá này bằng một miếng vải chất lượng cao để tránh gây thiệt hại. "Mình cần phải sửa được bức điêu khắc này...” Bên cạnh các skill khác, skill Sculpture Repair đòi hỏi người dùng phải tự dùng đôi tay mình. "Kí ức của Hoàng đế Geihar Von Arpen đang chứa đựng hết trong bức điêu khắc này, vậy nên có vẻ nó sẽ khó sửa đây.” Diện mạo của con dấu có vẻ làm từ vàng và ngọc bích. Cậu đã chuẩn bị để phục dựng lại món báu vật cổ này. “Sculpture Repair!” Cậu dùng skill của mình để nung chảy vàng rồi cố gắng định hình nó về lại hình dáng ban đầu. Paaaas! Cậu loại bỏ những bị hư hỏng vì tuổi tác và bù đắp những phần bị hao mòn thiếu sót. Dù sau bao năm vứt xó, không có dấu hiệu rạn nứt hay một mảnh vỡ nào. "Giờ thì chỉnh lại phần dưới nào." Con dấu tượng trưng cho sự cai trị của lục địa này, nó cũng là một tác phẩm điêu khắc vô cùng quan trọng. Weed cẩn thận tỉ mỉ hồi phục các mảnh vỡ của tác phẩm điêu khắc Ahreupen. Sculpture Repair phụ thuộc khá nhiều vào level skill, nhưng với những cổ vật kiểu như cái Ấn Hoàng Gia Ahreupen thì nó có thể hỏng bất kỳ lúc nào nó tiềm ẩn rất nhiều hiểm họa. Rất may, cậu có thể khôi phục lại phần bị ảnh hưởng nặng nề nhất trên con dấu và ngoại hình nguyên bản của nó có thể được xác định. Cậu đã xoay sở để khôi phục lại sự uy nghi của con rồng vàng! Cậu thậm chí có thể sửa lại phần chạm khắc. Nó có một dáng vẻ cổ điển cũ kỹ nhưng không hề đem lại cảm giác mà một món đồ khủng có được. “Chả biết có thành công không nhể?” Weed cố gắng giấu con dấu đi bởi thực sự rất khó cho cậu để nhìn vào nó. Nó giống như kiểu ăn cơm mà không được đụng vào kim chi vầy. "Nhận dạng!" “Nó vẫn chưa được khôi phục hoàn toàn.” Con dấu đã được sửa chữa rất nhiều nhưng nó vẫn chưa thể mang lại dáng vẻ vốn có. Cậu cần khôi phục hoàn toàn những phần đã bị hỏng nặng từ rất lâu trên món điêu khắc của Hoàng đế Geihar Von Arpen. "Con rồng vàng được coi là biểu tượng của quyền lực đế chế và hoàng gia. Vậy thì con dấu hoàng gia được hoàng đế chạm khắc chắc chắn phải tỏa ánh hào quang.” Weed bắt đầu quay lại công việc, chậm rãi và cẩn trọng hơn. "Mình cần tưởng tượng lại dáng vẻ của con rồng vàng. Nó cần quay trở lại hình dáng trước kia để toát ra khí chất của đế chế Ahreupen." Các bức điêu khắc đều rất nhạy cảm với các vật liệu. Đá có một vẻ đẹp tự nhiên và thô ráp, trong khi cẩm thạch và đồng thì mềm mại hơn. Các vật liệu này có thể quyết định sự khác biệt trong một tác phẩm nghệ thuật. Vàng thì lại là một vật liệu vừa mềm, vừa dẻo. Và sản phẩm tạo ra lại quá đắt. Vậy nên bạn cần phải biết thỏa hiệp. Tác phẩm được làm từ những loại vật liệu hiếm và đặc biệt khó tìm sẽ mang lại vẻ đẹp khỏi chê. "Phải có nguyên nhân tại sao Hoàng đế Geihar lại chọn đây là biểu tượng của Đế chế.” Điêu khắc là một hình thức nghệ thuật ba chiều và nó cũng chịu ảnh hưởng bởi sự hiện diện của ánh sáng. Ánh sáng có thể được sử dụng để thay đổi ấn tượng và tác động vào quá trình thiết kế tác phẩm để khiến nó đẹp và tráng lệ hơn. Tác phẩm bằng đã thường được đặt ở chỗ mà mọi người có thể trông thấy. Khi có ánh sáng tác động vào, nó có thể đem lại một cảm nhận khác cho tác phẩm điêu khắc. Một nhà chạm khắc hẳn phải hiểu về tầm quan trọng của hai mảng sáng tối và đổ bóng. Con rồng vàng được cho là một sinh vật cai trị ánh sáng. "Điêu khắc ánh sáng. Hoàng đế hẳn đã dùng skill đó để làm ra món điêu khắc này!” Cậu căn cứ vào việc nó là một con rồng vàng. Cậu bắt đầu sử dụng skill Light Sculpting để sửa con dấu. Tác phẩm điêu khắc ánh sáng độc đáo bắt đầu lấy lại dáng vẻ của nó. Cậu di chuyển bàn tay mình chậm hơn. Mỗi lần chạm tay vào nó, lịch sử và vinh quang của đế chế như được sống lại, rồi từ từ phản chiếu lên bức điêu khắc. Những năm tháng huy hoàng của Đế Chế Ahreupen cùng sự phục sinh của con rồng vàng. Weed đã khôi phục lại con dấu một cách tốt nhất bằng khả năng của mình. Tiring! Cậu mới có thêm chỉ số, nhưng cho đến giờ Weed chỉ toàn phân phối chỉ số của mình vào Strength và Agility. Điểm Dignity thực ra cũng áp dụng cho một số loại vũ khí và áo giáp, nhưng cậu cảm thấy chẳng cần thiết phải tăng nó. "Cứ no thân ấm cật trước đã chứ nhân phẩm để mà làm gì!?” Tiếp đó, Weed bắt đầu nhìn vào những ký ức của Hoàng đế. Sự rực rỡ của đế chế Ahreupen! Họ xây dựng những ngôi đền làm từ đá cẩm thạch và có nhiều sinh vật sống xung quanh. Các tác phẩm do con người điêu khắc được chia sẻ ở khắp mọi nơi. Cậu có thể thấy những chú Chiến Điểu đang chiến đấu chống lại lũ quái vật và quái thú to lớn đang rải rác khắp mặt đất. Ngược lại, con người lại lười biếng và không hoạt động. "Không không, ta đã quá già để chơi đùa như một đứa trẻ.” "Đem cho tôi ít bia lại đây nào, 1,2,3 ZÔ!" Ngay vừa mới buổi sáng, ở Thủ đô Hoàng Gia của đế quốc Ahreupen thần thánh, lại có quá nhiều người đang nghỉ ngơi. Hoàng đế Geihar von Arpen đã thấy rằng đế chế của ông đã phát triển quá mạnh! Kiến thức về Phép thuật và Kiến thuật dần bị loại bỏ bởi cuộc sống dần trở nên dễ dàng hơn. Các Bức tượng sống bị lạm dụng và buộc phải làm mọi công việc, nhiều đến nỗi nó giống như một trò đùa. Và rồi hoàng đế Geihar von Arpen đã đưa ra một quyết định khó khăn. "Ta triệu tập tất cả các Tác phẩm sống của ta!" Những bức tượng sống trên khắp lãnh thổ đế chế Ahreupen đang đợi lệnh của chủ nhân mình. "Các ngươi giờ không còn bị bắt buộc phải phục vụ nhân loại nữa. Tất cả các ngươi đã không còn phải thi hành bất cứ mệnh lệnh nào và có thể tìm kiếm tự do cho riêng mình!” Các bức tượng sống đã được ban tặng sự tự do! Với cái chết của Hoàng đế Geihar, các Bức tượng Sống không còn nghe lệnh của bất cứ ai nữa. Những con chim tự lập ra một vương quốc của riêng mình. Họ đặt tên là Gia tộc Joinjok. Thành phố trên bầu trời Lavias chính là một tộc khởi thủy từ những các Tác Phẩm Sống! Không chỉ vậy, một số các tộc quái vật với hình thù kì dị như Troll hay Ogre cũng có khởi nguồn tương tự và dần di trú đến những nơi rừng sâu sinh sống. Các Bức tượng sống là tổ tiên của họ. Số còn lại sống trong các hang động và cố gắng trốn tránh loài người. "Chú em tới từ đâu thế??" "Hoàng đế Geihar đã làm ra tôi vào năm ông 35 tuổi." "Thế thì đừng có mà hỗn nhá. Ta được làm ra vào năm ông ấy 25 cơ." "Vậy thì xin lỗi vì sự thô lỗ nhé tiền bối!” Sự phân cấp rõ rệt giữa hậu bối và tiền bối! Các bức tượng Sống tự xây dựng cho mình một thế giới riêng và cuối cùng cũng lập nên một cân bằng mới trên khắp Lục địa Versailles. Hoàng đế Geihar đã điêu khắc một số tác phẩm điêu khắc sống và được biết đến ngày nay. Chúng không quá gắn kết với loài người bởi chúng không thể chịu đựng được họ nữa. Chúng bắt đầu tranh chấp và tàn phá loài người và tất nhiên, chúng thường dành thắng lợi. Loài người ngay sau đó bắt đầu đổ lỗi cho những con quái vật được tạo ra bởi Geihar. Đế chế Ahreupen bị lên án, dẫn đến việc lục địa không còn được thống nhất như xưa nữa do các Tác phẩm sống đã rời đi. Kể từ đó, những bức tượng sống của Hoàng đế Geihar đã vĩnh viễn tan biến vào dòng chảy lịch sử. Nguồn gốc của chúng sớm bị lãng quên. Dù vậy, nằm ở rất xa về phương Đông, có vẻ vẫn còn sót lại một vài bức tượng sống, trốn tránh ở một nơi rất xa loài người. Weed xem xong video, người bỗng run lên một chút. “Những tác phẩm điêu khắc sống chính là nguồn gốc của quái vật...” Điều này có thể chỉ giới hạn với một số loài, những nó minh chứng một điều rằng nếu như bí mật này bị lộ ra, điêu khắc chắc chắn sẽ bị lên án! Nó có thể gây nên sự cảnh giác với giới Sculptor. Nó thậm chí gây ra tai họa đến độ việc cảnh giác ấy có thể khiến mọi tác phẩm điêu khắc đều bị phá hủy. Một nụ cười quỉ dị lại xuất hiện trên gương mặt Weed. “Không phải cái gì cũng nhất thiết phải hở ra cho biết hết.” Sự thật không phải lúc nào cũng tốt. Đôi khi, bạn chỉ muốn chôn vùi cái sự thật ấy vào dĩ vãng. Hoàng đế Geihar Von Arpen đã tạo ra không biết bao nhiêu tác phẩm điêu khắc và một vài trong số chúng lại bị coi chẳng khác nào những vật chủng quái dị. "Đó không phải thứ mà ai cũng có thể thấy rõ. Thậm chí ít được biết đến.” Weed cười như thể trông thấy hộp sữa đã hết hạn sử dụng từ rất lâu vậy. “Ta ổn thôi. Tốt nhất là chú mày nên kiếm cái gì đó mà ăn đi.” Nó đã được ăn các loại thảo mộc! Người khác có thể sẽ không chú ý chứ bố Sculptor ấy thì... không bao giở. Nhưng kể cả vậy, cậu vẫn quyết định tảng lờ đi. Moohuhumoohuoohuoooooo. Yellowy đột nhiên bước vào căn phòng. Nó cố gắng làm tất cả những gì có thể để giữ im lặng. "Những món thảo mộc này sẽ khiến ngươi mạnh mẽ hơn." Yellowy tạo dáng biết ơn rồi dụi đầu vào vị chủ nhân của mình. Nói gì thì nói, nó vẫn rất yếu lòng trước mấy món hối lộ hay phần thưởng của chủ nhân mình. *** Weed đã bí mật nghĩ trước tới điều này vì nó sẽ có một tác động lớn đến lục địa Versailles. “Theo quá trình nhiệm vụ về điêu khắc, dù gì biết được thêm thông tin nền thì cũng tốt.” Một nhiệm vụ điêu khắc đơn giản đã đem lại thêm hiệu quả cho hệ thống skill và một chút bồi thường. Nhưng thứ mà cậu nhận được trong quá trình ấy lại là một chuyến chu du khác với một độ khó còn cao hơn nhiều so với một nhiệm vụ điêu khắc bởi nó có liên can trực tiếp để lịch sử điêu khắc trên toàn cõi lục địa Versailles. Việc khám phá ra một Sculpting Skill bị thất truyền là điều hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra. Điêu khắc đã tham gia rất nhiều vào lịch sử của nhân loại. Từ thời thượng cổ, các thợ săn sẽ được ban cho một bức tượng nhằm khích lện sự dũng cảm và niềm tin. Các tác phẩm điêu khắc chính là một hiện thân ba chiều của mọi tạo vật cơ bản. Nghệ thuật không nhất thiết phải bị trói buộc bởi khía cạnh hữu hình, mà còn mở rộng tới khía cạnh vô hình. Vậy nên, mức độ mà ảnh hưởng của điêu khắc có được lại chẳng tuyệt vời quá sao **** Team dịch: Đéo cần tên Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor